An Unexpected Turn of Events
by Emerald Embers
Summary: A Cid x Vincent dialoguey fluffy fic. And hurray for the upcoming FF7 remake!


An Unexpected Turn of Events

by Emerald Embers

Rated PG-12 for mild shounonai content and mild bad language.

Non-profit fan-fiction

Author's note; It's MUSH! WAFF! UNADULTERATED SOPPINESS!!! *cackles evilly* But seriously, after revising for exams, failing miserably in one of said exams, and managing to set my finger on fire in a very literal sense, can you blame me for being a bit pouty and in need of muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush..? If so... well... um... go sit in the corner. No biscuit for you. If not, then read on! Review please ^_^.

  


Vincent closed his eyes against the sights surrounding him, allowing his other senses to take over for a while. Slight snoring sounds... the scent of cigarettes... warmth... he sighed quietly before turning over and sliding his human arm around the source of heat next to him.

_Of all the things to happen..._

I had never_ expected this._

The dark-haired man ran his fingers gently down the pilot's chest, felt Cid take hold of his hand as predicted. "Funny hour to be getting mushy, isn't it?" muttered the blond before turning over and smiling. "Hey. I ain't talking to you while you play blind. Open your eyes, I'm not that ugly."

Vincent chuckled quietly and replied, "Convince me I should open my eyes. What would I see?"

Cid growled, realising Vincent was in one of his very rare teasing moods. "You'd see an increasingly pissed-off pilot for a start."

"Looks like I'm going to stay blind then."

The pilot groaned and threw his head back in frustration, hitting his head hard against the wooden bedrest. "OW! CRAP! Geeze, you chose a right time to get like this. It isn't even morning yet!"

"You're one to complain. It's not my fault you were still awake."

"Actually, it is. How am I supposed to get to sleep when I've got someone like you sharing a bed with me?"

"Are you afraid I'll bite?"

"No, I'm afraid you'll suddenly realise you've just slept with me and start screaming blue murder."

Vincent grunted slightly. "I'm fully aware what I just did, thank you very much. Unlike Cloud I'm inclined to have a memory spanning more than five minutes."

Cid snorted. "Hey, don't pick on the kid. He's kind of weird, but he's a great bloke."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, which made the skin around his eyes strain a little in order to do so whilst keeping his eyes shut.

"Most of the time."

"That's more like it. Now. What would I see?"

"You'd see someone who looks like they've been hit by the truck of no sleep."

"Hm. Sounds appealing." There was definitely a smirk in Vincent's voice, though his face hid it admirably well.

"I'd say sarcasm doesn't suit you but I'd be lying. You'd also see someone who you decided to let screw you after having _way_ too much to drink earlier tonight."

"Cid!"

"And that someone would be a someone who is very, very happy that you decided to let him get this close to you because he worships the floor you walk on in those not-so-dainty feet."

Vincent's eyes twitched slightly and he slightly tightened the grip of his hand resting on Cid's chest, somewhat pleased by this change in tactics on Cid's part. "Better..."

"And someone who hopes this isn't the only time he'll ever get to do this, because he thinks you're beautiful. And alarmingly cute too, when you're all mussy-haired and hungover."

Vincent blushed slightly before frowning in disbelief.

"Hey, it's true. You look damn pretty. And kind of sexy. No, strike that. Very sexy. And it's starting to have an effect."

"Mm... now this sounds appealing even without sarcasm..."

"Someone who has messy blond hair, blue eyes, and no boobs."

Another twitch from Vincent's eyes. "You know, that's quite possibly one of the most random observations you've ever made around me."

"Hmph. Well, instead of boobs he has something else, and you're the only one of us who can really tell if it's a something else worth having or if it's just an embarassing attachment."

Vincent laughed at that. "Of what I remember, it's definitely worth having." A pause to consider this. "Repeatedly."

"We could start if you opened your eyes."

"No."

"God's sakes! Ugh. Well..." Cid shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. "I... sorry, this someone, loves you very much for everything that you are, except for that bloody jagged fingernail on your left hand that caused him way too much pain earlier tonight." Cid looked over Vincent's body, stroked a hand lightly down his lover's chest and abdomen.

"Cid, you're entering dangerous territory. You shouldn't molest a sleeping pers-"

"Shut up, I'm thinking," Cid snapped at the interruption. "You would see... someone who can't help thinking how bloody lucky he must be to get to wake up with someone as beautiful as you. Someone who wishes he could memorise everything about you and more in case you ever get bored of him. Someone who's a little pissed off that you never asked his permission before breaking into his heart."

"Cid, shh, I think - I think that's enough reasons," Vincent said quietly before opening his eyes, smiling slightly. "In fact, I think this person who likes me so much had better stop now, or I'm going to end up making a complete fool of myself."

"That's nothing new," Cid replied with a grin, before hooking both arms around Vincent and rolling on top of the beautiful ex-turk. "Anyhow, it was easy. Considering some of the things I've done myself, I'd be an asshole to yell at you for being someone nobody could love. Especially not just 'cause I was pissed at you waking me up. There're millions of reasons for a someone to love you."

"And _does_ a someone love me?"

"Okay, now you're deliberately provoking me. That isn't fair."

Vincent prodded Cid hard in the chest, frowned. "Am I loved?"

"Of course you are, you stupid bastard. Do you think I just hop into bed with any pretty face?"

"No..."

"Then why did you ask?" There was a long silence.

"I guess..."

"You 'just like to be told'", Cid finished, grinning. "I'm not stupid, I can figure out what you're thinking some of the time, believe it or not."

Vincent repressed an urge to blush, ran his human fingers down the pilot's chest. "And what am I thinking now..?"

"Probably something that you couldn't show to a cinema audience legally," Cid replied, grin broadening before he caught Vincent's hand. "Now, are we going to go to sleep, or continue with the confessions of undying love, or do something quite different altogether?"

"I'd prefer a mixture of the last two, but if I have to choose one, then it'll be something quite different altogether."

"Good. 'Cause it's hell disguising what the rest of you is thinking when you're only covered by the one bloody sheet."

"I thought that wasn't a spear under these covers, but I didn't want to spoil the thought by checking."

"Careful Vincent, you're dangerously close to developing a proper sense of humour."

"And you're dangerously close to getting aforementioned spear shoved somewhere damn painful if you don't take care, Mr Highwind."

"Threats, threats, threats. Somehow they're not as scary the second and third time around."

"I could leave this bed if you upset me."

"Alright, that is scary. But you're still not a king of suspense."

Vincent smiled again before yawning, then blinking a few times to clear his head. "I'm not feeling so tired anymore. What do you say I take care of your..." He paused, eyes twinkling with mischief as he chose his word, enjoying the feeling the sound made on his tongue. "Spear."

"Fine by me. But your gun is mine."

"So possessive." The dark-haired man smirked. "But I love it."

"And you're crazy. But I love it too."

Vincent shuffled down the bed, eyes full of promise, before closing his eyes and again surrendering to his other senses.

  


End.


End file.
